Link's Adventure of the 7 World's
by FlytotheSky
Summary: Link is back from Termania to Hyrule. He discovers a shocking truth about his homeland while he was gone.


Here stands a legend  
A legend of the 7 Worlds  
He is a boy with a sword and shield  
His legend is spoke everyday  
He is the greatest fear of evil  
His faith is his shield  
His bravery is his weapon  
His pride is his energy  
He is the Legendary Myth of Hyrule  
He is the Hero of Time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The land he saw was wasted, destroyed, and was filled with evil all around. He didn't know what to do. He was stunned how the land was destroyed without mercy. He saw flames, destruction, and evil all around. He ordered his horse Epona to settle down. The boy name was Link. He was the Hero of Time, Destroyer of Gannondorf, and the Fear of Evil. Link grabbed his sword. He than walked in front of Hyrule Castle. The Hero of Time was in fear for the first time since he saw Gannondorf before. He heard yells of pain, suffering, and agony. He than heard a scream like Princess Zelda. He whistled than Epona came quickly by his side. Link jumped on Epona and than rode off swiftly into the castle. Link than saw flames in the market place. He saw guards running around in panic and other residents were in panic. Link than rode to the Hyrule Castle. He saw it in flames as if Gannondorf was there. The moon was hiding behind the clouds of shadow evil. It started to rain out of nowhere. Link ordered Epona to ride faster and faster into the castle. He saw the bridge down, but it was in a wreck. Epona jumped over the gap at the bridges wreck. He got off of Epona and ordered her to stay at the bridge to guard if anyone comes. Link unsheathed his sword. He walked around. It was silent, quiet, and nothing was moving. He than saw a shadow move. He got on his guard. He heard a scream at the hallway. He ran faster than ever. He than saw Princess Zelda getting held by a dark cloaked man. The cloaked man ran off with Princess Zelda. "Princess Zelda!!" Link ran after her. He kept on seeing a shadow behind, but he didn't care. He had a hard grip on his sword. Than he was in the throne room. He saw the dark cloaked man before him with Princess Zelda at his side.  
  
"Welcome back." The cloaked man was a mysterious type. His face wasn't shown nor was his feet. His hands were metallic silver. He didn't know who this man was, but he knew it wasn't Gannondorf. The cloaked man than stuck out his hand out than the door was slammed shut. "Shadow Knights Arise!" Link than saw knights with dark armor. Their helmets were skulls and their swords were made of steel with bones. The eyes of the knights were red as blood. "I finally meet the Hero of Time. How was Termania? I always loved it there once in awhile." The shadow knights were forming around him. "Sorry about that Hero of Time, I must have my shield." The cloaked man pauses with a laugh than picks up Princess Zelda. "Princess Zelda, Tell this foolish young hero about the story I told you immediately before I lose my patients!" Princess Zelda refused with a headshake. "Curse it! I shall tell him than. I shall tell you a tale Hero of Time about how I came here and the reasons why, how, when, and what." Link than listened to the mysterious man's tale.  
  
"Long time ago, the world from where I came from was a nice, joyful, and happy world. It was a world of happiness. Until, Darkness wielded over us by a mysterious race with dark armor, known as the shadow knights. Than came war, battles, and death. Warlords, Kings, and Leaders raged war on each other for land. Than came I. I was a different man. I had energy of unknown. I could have destroyed a castle in a single word. I was the most powerful man known to the world. I than seek more power. I than went into different worlds. 7 Worlds. Do believe that Hero of Time? 7 Worlds. Yes the worlds are Shadow World, Ice World, Water World, Fire World, Light World, Air World, and Rock World. I named those 7 myself. I conquered each of them except the Light World that is this one. I recall a man name Gannon to conquer it and discovered the Shadow World as his own. I know that by my resources. I conquered each one of those world and made it into evil. A dark evil monster is in each of those worlds. I, The one and only Mistro, have mastered each of them. I have now conquered your realm Hero of Time. Defend it if you must, but will succeed? The choice I will give you won't be easy. It may risk your life. I ask you today right now Hero of Time of what Legends of the 7 Worlds speak of. Will you go through each of those realms of the 7 Worlds to save your Princess Zelda of Hyrule. If you succeed of defeating the 7 Worlds including me and the other enemies than I shall release after you defeat the six than a one to one combat with me." The mysterious man than laughed and this was something that Link would have to think seriously and honestly.  
  
The Hero of Time Link was standing and thinking of what to do and what to say. He watched Princess Zelda. Link than wield his sword and yelled with honor, pride, and faith. "I shall accept! I shall accept fore the sake of my world and Princess Zelda. I will not fail. I will not die. I don't know if I will succeed, but I know that I shall do what I can for my own sake." The mysterious man smiled in a evil way. "Good. Hero of Time I do not know your name fore I don't want to know. It may taunt me till the day I meet you again. I send you to the Shadow World where you must defeat the monster that controls it. Than each world after that. You shall go through each and each until you meet me again. That day will be 7 Years from now! Each time you go into the World you have a year. When you defeat the monster it will be a year. I know its time limit. Fore I am Master of Magic, Lord of Shadows, and King of Darkness. Go forth Hero of Time! The world you enter may be your last!" The mysterious man than shot magical sparks and made a portal with black shadow and darkness. "Die Hero of Time!" A force than pushed him in the portal and Link was on his way to the Task of the 7 Worlds.  
  
"This outta be interesting." The old man was a sage. "I do not like this old one. Fore I haven't liked this at all." Durania was mocking the old sage. Saria spoke between them. "We shouldn't argue. Link is the chosen one. He is the Hero of Time. He will succeed. Do not worry. Durania you know he will be fine, Princess Ruto told me that she has confident in Link. Link is all what we have left. We can't do anything." Durania than sighed. "I will than just sit down and watch Link, My blood brother, I will watch him do what no hero has done in there lives. May all of the Sages watch over you." Saria than sighed and walked off slowly with several tears.  
  
To Be Continued.....  



End file.
